The goals of this project for the next fiscal year are: (a) To study the differences in the nature and specificity of surface antigens between virus-infected nonmalignant and virus-induced malignant cells. (b) To analyze the mechanism of the effect of formalin-fixation on surface antigens of virus-induced tumor cells and on the characteristics of the antibodies produced.